I'm behind this mask
by NeonNijiNeko
Summary: Ed has been missing for 5 months now and it's depressing everyone that knew him. No one believes for a second he's dead, but will they ever find him?
1. Kitty and Wolf

**New story.. I need this out of my system 'cause well.. I love chimera fics.. Anyway! hope you like~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Full Metal Alchemist own do not. Don't own, Don't mind not owning, I should come up with my own original stories~<strong>

* * *

><p>I paced down the sidewalk of the side of town I hardly ever visit. Finding Fullmetal has been hard. He went missing almost five months ago he's already been counted as M.I.A. We have reason to believe he was kidnapped because he wouldn't leave his brother willingly and there's no body lying around so he can't be dead. Fullmetal wouldn't die off that easily anyway. I need a drink. Looking to the buildings occupying the street I located something that looks like a bar. Never been in that exact one but it won't hurt to just stop for a drink. Walking into bars you've never been to is always interesting. Everyone drops whatever their doing just to stare at the new guy. Great. Nearly falling on the stool I grumbled for just a strong drink. The bartender slide my drink to me giving me a smile I swear I've seen before. Shrugging off the feeling of deja vu I took the burning liquid up to my lips.<p>

"You feeling alright?" a talkative bartender.

"Sorry I don't need to talk." I stated in monotone. He lifted his eyebrow at me and his glasses reflected the artificial light hiding his worried eyes.

"Oh really? You know we don't get much military men stopping in here." like I care. If anyone tries anything I'll crisp them. I stared blankly at the drink in front of me.

"But of course The Flame Alchemist doesn't have to worry about anything, right?" I looked up at him in question. What is he a mind reader? From the smug smirk he's giving me I'd almost believe him if he said he was.

"I see you know about me…" I looked at him stating the obvious. He just smiled while cleaning some cups.

"So what are you upset about?" He grinned treating me like a emotional child.

"I'm fine." I ground out.

"I know people and that melancholy expression you have is not one a person feeling fine has." Is he scolding me? This man is crazy if he thinks I'll open up to him that way.

"Yea, yea. You probably don't trust me enough to spill I know. Jeez you military men sure are childish." He huffed giving me a childlike pout. This man is getting scary with how easily he guesses my thoughts. I investigated his features incase I'm dealing with someone dangerous. He just gave me a knowing grin then rest his arms on the bar. At this I realized why he looked so familiar. If Maes had grown his hair a little longer and forgot to shave a few days he'd look exactly like the man in front of me. I stared at him mouth agape, Maes has been dead for about half year now. Fullmetal disappearing a month after his death. This man can't be his dead friend.

"Wolf your shifts over." A man addressed my interrogator. Wolf winked at me with a growing smirk then turned toward the other bar tender.

"Alright I should be getting back to Kitty before she blows something up." He traded off the rag and cup to the other. Kitty and Wolf? They sound like characters.

"You always say that girl's trouble Wolf, but I haven't even heard her talk louder then a whisper!" The other slammed his hand onto Wolf's back while laughing. Wolf stumbled forward and grinned at him.

"She's full of trouble! Trust me if you had to take care of her you wouldn't last a week!"

"Oh is that a challenge? I'd gladly that cutie of your hands~" The man grinned earning a smack to the head.

"Watch yourself." Wolf warned then waved to the man while walking out. That was an interesting conversation.

"Hey military man. What you do to get on Wolf's good side? Normally he doesn't like the military." The new bar tender resumed Wolf's interrogation.

"Nothing. Actually I tried to get him to shut up at first." I shot the rest of my drink down my throat letting the burning sensation spread. "What do you know about him?"

"Oi, I'm not the telling type. What do you want with Wolf cause the man doesn't have an ounce of bad in him!" He snarled at me.

"Calm down. I was just asking because he reminds me of a deceased friend." No reason to lie. He glared at me then sighed once he gathered enough trust in my words.

"I hired him a 9 weeks ago. I was skeptical at first cause the only name he gave me was Wolf and his clothes looked like a homeless man's. Well later I found out he was homeless! Luckily he makes everyone here feel like there's someone there for them cause he's been getting some generous tips. Which he really needs since he's taking care of a teenage girl which again has a suspicious name, called Kitty. I don't want you taking away my best bar tender you hear me?" He shot me a look.

"I won't. Why's he living with a girl so much younger then him. Is she his daughter?" I questioned.

"You done with that?" he asked pointing to my cup I gave him a nod and he grabbed my cup.

"Not sure. They have a father daughter-like relationship but they look nothing alike. But I do promise their relationship is defiantly platonic." he stated while wiping excess alcohol from my finished cup. He gave me a look then sighed.

"He really does look like your friend doesn't he?" My head snapped to look him in the eyes. So he didn't even trust what I said before he started?

"Look. Wolf really is a great guy. He is! But he has a lot of issues which includes trust issues. He doesn't let anyone get too close and I really doubt he's gonna trust a military man after one conversation." He gave me his calm advice.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. Don't go hoping he'll replace your lost friend. The only way for that to even have a chance of working is if he was actually your friend but as you said their dead." These words stung the inside of my chest making me realize my own intentions were figured out by this man before myself. No, No one could easily just replace Maes. I have to stop acting so weak.

"Good Night." I got up walking to the door.

"Ey! Come around again sometime!" the man grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I put my hand up still walking out to acknowledge I heard him.

* * *

><p>I threw the keys onto the table and smelled the air. Kitty's signature scent drifted through the run down factory nearly overpowering my nose. It wasn't a bad smell something like oil and vanilla.<p>

"Kit?" Looking around for the teen. I slipped my tail from it's wrapped position around my torso immediately feeling the ache from some kinks. "Annoying thing. Sometimes I wonder if it would be worth the pain to cut you off." I heard some rushing water from the bathroom. Kit's probably taking a shower and didn't hear me. I flopped down on the couch and groaned rubbing my aching tail. "I hate hiding this thing!" I growled out loud. We've been living in this abandoned house we discovered for awhile now. Lucky for us it had a bathroom but Kit had to manually make a working plumbing system with alchemy.

"Well we have to keep it hidden or our low profiles we've been keeping will be for nothing." The dripping teen huffed referring to my tail comment holding a towel to their waist.

"Would you cover yourself up more!" at this the other gave him a questioning look and sighed.

"Your the only one who knows I'm not a girl so I trust you not to try anything…" The wet boy traveled to his room trailing water behind him.

"Your leaving a water trail!"

"I'm sorry I thought I needed to go cover up!" Throwing my scoldings back into my face. "Besides why would it matter? the floor already damp as it is." Sometimes Kitty's just a brat. I wouldn't be the only one who knew about 'her' actually being a 'him' if we didn't have to stay hidden. Awhile ago my death was faked and I was taken to a lab where they do illegal chimera experiments by a homunculus named Envy. Well we think it's illegal sometimes it's hard to tell, sometimes we thought the government was involved. I was turned into a chimera after just a week there. They mixed me with a wolf and raccoon. I was considered lucky I even survived it with my mind intact or not. The human chimeras they made that survived usually reverted to an animal state of mind. I even catch myself acting animalistic sometimes even though I'm not in that hell hole anymore. Kitty and I knew each other before this all started so when he was shoved in the same cage as me already a chimera, Growling viciously and on the verge of tears. I felt it was my job to protect him.

* * *

><p><em>"Get in there!" I lifted my head up to the noise of the guards and the growling and snarling from the small chimera they just threw into my cell. "You got a new friend #17 meet #20." The guard smugly spoke to me. "Think he lost his human mind unlike you. Too bad, he was a smart kid." The guards laughed and left me with the golden haired alchemist.<em>

_"Edward?" I questioned. He looked up growling but once he saw who I was his eyes widened and he whimpered. At least that proved he could recognize me. "Shhhh it's alright I'm here." I slowly crawled over cautious not to scare him and wrapped my arms over his small frame. He whimpered and tried not to cry but a few tears slipped down warming my skin wherever they touched._

_"Maes?" His voice betrayed just how emotional and weak he was feeling but hearing him speak sent hopeful thoughts through me. He hadn't become an animal._

_"Yes. It's me."_

_"But… Maes… dead." he slowly spoke trying his hardest to keep the animals' side from blocking his ability to speak. He'd just been turned into a chimera and I had trouble right after too. The creatures forced into one body fought over the body till one wins or they adapted so all the minds and souls mixed as well. Ed was still fighting and that's all I needed to know to make me believe he wouldn't lose. "Hurts…" Ed whined fingers curling and leaning into Meas._

_"I know it does Ed…"_

* * *

><p>After that they had kept close but they started calling each other Wolf and Kitty so no one would know they knew each other in case they'd separate them. Which would have been their best idea because he and Ed were planning their escape.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This way." Ed took us towards the door away from the cage we escaped from. "We don't have much time till they figure out were out." He looked around cautiously careful not to wake any of the other chimeras, then crawled over to a door. I reached over and tried opening it.<em>

_"Crap locked from the the other side." I growled getting a worried glance from Ed._

_"See that vent. I bet I can crawl through to the other side." He huffed face flushed in anger at how he was admitting he was small enough. I wasn't going to bring it up that he was even smaller then before from lack of eating and exercise but I wasn't going to risk setting off a temper tantrum. Ed torn the vent from the wall and crawled in. After waiting a bit with my ears alert listening for guards Ed opened the door and we made our escape._

* * *

><p>That was the night we were free of the lab and from being treated like animals. We had gotten too used to calling each other by our chimera names so we used them to keep our identities hidden. Sure that meant we had to stay away from our family but if the military is involved in the experiments we'll just be taken back if we return to normal society.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We hid in an alley senses alert and adrenaline pumping through our veins.<em>

_"We're free." Ed smiled at me with a pathetic innocence I would've thought impossible on him if I had not seen what he'd been going through the past 4 and a half months. We'd been there for that long but it had felt like decades. Ed and I had to be there for each other so we didn't lose our sanity. We still changed noticeably well not to anyone who didn't know us of course._

_"Yes. Come on we should find shelter."_

_"Can't we just go back to our homes?"_

_"And what? Have the military figure out we escaped and be sent right back?" I growled lowly making Ed look away sadly._

_"I miss Al though." He whimpered ears down and tail drooping. Tears ran down my face sputtering incoherently except for a few Elysias, my little princesses, and Gracias. Ed just rolled his eyes at my behavior and patted my back. I straightened up getting serious._

_"We'll need to stay hidden. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm dead so how I look now shouldn't be a problem." I looked at Ed and his unmistakably gold eyes and gold hair that identified him. "You on the other hand, Even if your death was faked as well, will need a better disguise." He looked at me curiously._

_"Why? I don't stand out that much do I?"_

_"Actually Kitty. Your too cute for your own good." This earned a smack on my head and a fuming chimera. I laughed but then I realized something. Ed's hair had grown and his frame shrunk if I hadn't known him before I would've guessed he was a girl. "I have an idea for your disguise."_

* * *

><p>When Ed heard my idea he nearly killed me. But I had convinced him that it'd be that much harder for us to be figured out. Besides Ed must be just as amused as much as I am with how easily people fall for his disguise.<br>Ed walked out in a button up night shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Happy?"

"Yes~ thank you for clothing~" He just rolled his eyes at my sing song tune and walked to a fridge. Since we don't have any electricity the fridge works from alchemy only took a little researching on Ed's part.

"When's the next time you getting paid?" shuffling through the contents with a scowl.

"Friday. But I got 26 bucks worth of tips, ain't it a lot~?" I said waving the money playfully.

"Well I'm gonna need to take that to get some food we're pretty much out."

"If you promise to get milk~" he scowled at that comment and held out a carton.

"This carton is only 3 quarters of the way through and almost expired, you really expect me to get more?"

"It's your fault~" He growled at my playful tone carelessly throwing the milk in then shut the fridge door. He leaned against it fully calmed down and sighed a little sadly.

"I'm not promising anything." I looked at him curiously then watched him make his way to his room. "Night."

"Sleep well Kit." I smiled then he shut his door. I might as well get to sleep too. I repeated his actions to my own room then flopped onto a small mat sighing. "I miss them too Ed…" then I slipped under the black of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Forget it I'm not getting you no matter what Wolf asks for!" I argued with the milk in front of me. Other customers in the grocery store stared wondering if I was alright but continued on their way. Stupid milk, I'm not buying you. No matter what the cat part of me thinks. Besides cats are lactose intolerant so why should I bother? I'm mostly human though so my stomach should have stayed the same. No! I'm not considering it! My taste buds must have stayed the same as well then and it'll be still be gross! Damn it. I should just get it for Wolf. I grabbed the half gallon and dropped it in the basket with the rest of the groceries. I had only enough to feed us for a small amount of time but I should be thankful Wolf got as many tips as he did. Bet I can buy more bread if I get rid of the milk. ARG! I set everything down on the counter where the clerk was with a irritated look on my face.<p>

"Are you alright, young lady?" I almost forgot about my disguise and smashed the guys face in for thinking I was a girl. But I mentally counted till I was calm then smiled gently.

"Ah yes I'm alright. It's just money is hard for me and my father lately." I heightened my normal pitch just a bit and kept it real quiet so it seemed as though I was just shy. Maes thinks I'm a real good actor and I'm starting to agree with him. Seems like no one has any idea about who I really am.

"Yea I understand that. that'll be $24.99" I handed him the money then made my way out and back to the house. Which though annoying it was away from civilization and easier to hide at. Long stupid walk, but I do need more exercise since I was stuck in a cage for a few months. I suddenly ran into something and fell but I was careful not to let my hood slip and show my ears. Because I saved my chimera secret the groceries were sacrificed.

"Damn." I mumbled. Then I saw large but slim hands picking up some of my food and setting it back in the bag. I looked up and saw the colonel bastard with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry I must not have been looking where I was going!" I visibly cringed at having to talk to Mustang like this but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's quite alright do you need help with these groceries?" I looked at him like he grew a second head. Mustang acting so polite and gentlemanly? Ha! If he knew who I was his pride sure would take a beating.

"No it is only one bag do you think I'm that weak?" I huffed still pretending I was a girl but allowing myself to act more like myself. He just chuckled a bit in a way that I assumed he thought charming.

"May I ask your name?"

"Kitty." He froze with that evil smile of his then looked at me in interest.

"Do you know Wolf?" How'd he know Maes's alias? Were we already figured out?

"Yes. Actually before I bumped into you I was bringing this for lunch so Wolf and I don't starve." I looked at him cautiously.

"How bout I treat you two to lunch today?" No, I meant to say that but my stomach growled in protest. It couldn't hurt…

"Where? I can get Wolf and meet you there in half an hour depending on where it is…" I offered. This is risking us being found out but I can't help but feel that I should do this. Maybe staying away from friends and family was the wrong idea. Not that I ever considered Mustang a friend! He smiled that dumb looking smile again then helped me up.

"Deal. The diner is called Belle's I'll see you in 30 minutes." Then he handed me my groceries and went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Wolf! Got food!" I yelled inside the small house and it echoed a little.<p>

"Really! I'm starved!" He jumped over the rotting couch and tried to snag the groceries. I shoved him away with my foot and put the groceries away.

"We're going out to eat today." I grumbled and dragged him out of the house.

"I don't have any money for that!"

"Someone's treating us today." I said, Meas stopped talking after this and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively obviously assuming some boy had fallen for my disguise and is hopelessly trying to impress me. After awhile of searching for the diner I finally found it and Mustang was already on the bench waiting.

"Hello sir I've come for food." I said walking right up to Mustang surprising Meas. Once he recovered from his slight shock he gave me his 'we're discussing this later' look.

"I see, let's get some then shall we?" Mustang smiled that god damn smile and I nearly attacked him because of it but held back. Mustang looked over at Maes and put out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, I'm Roy Mustang." Maes took his hand and shook it giving the other man a mischievous grin.

"I already knew your name Alchemist~ Glad your in a better mood~ I'm Wolf." Mustang mirrored his smile.

"Figured your name out." They laughed a bit at each other and walked inside. I could only curiously follow. How did they meet before? We all sat in a booth and ordered our meals.

"I'm sorry to take you away from anything you were doing." I kept myself from snorting at his politeness. He defiantly wants something.

"No we needed food anyways so to be treated is our pleasure~" Maes returned politely. Give up the gentle man fest you losers. Just then the waitress brought us our food. I don't have as much an appetite as I used to but this is a small amount of food. A sandwich and juice, not bad if I was the one who got it. Just thought Mustang could treat us to a better amount, but I'm not complaining. Well actually if it would annoy him yes I'm complaining.

"So how do you two know each other?" I clenched my teeth and looked over at Maes.

"Sorry it's a tough subject. Kitty has actually been an orphan since she was a child and I was separated by my family not too long ago. We found each other almost one month after I was separated from my family actually. We've been taking care of each other since, just like a family." That's way too close to the truth, what's he thinking?

"Well that's quite a story." That's the best reply you got? All hail Mustang! King of making himself look like a dumb ass! If this turns out to be an interrogation because Mustang is on to us Maes will have my head, then it's hang on kitty! That was stupid. Great now I'm criticizing my own thoughts. Curse you cynical mind! I swear I must have become crazy during that time we were treated like lab rats.

"Kitty."

"Huh?"

"I asked you if your done." oh. When did he ask that? I looked at Maes for a moment then gave a nod as verification. "Thank you for the meal and please stop by the bar if you see me. It was a real treat to get to talk to you again." Maes said in his best friendly atmosphere but I wasn't going to let this fool me. He's definitely ready to pry every last free thought from my head of why I allowed Mustang to treat us to a meal. Maes glanced at me the glare from his glasses temporarily blinding me. "Wasn't it very generous of such an important military man to treat us so kindly?"

"Thank you." I smiled at Mustang trying to convince myself that it doesn't make me sick to be polite to this bastard.

"It was a pleasure~" Mustang took my hand in the gentlemanly way and lifted it lightly towards his face. If he moves to kiss my hand I'm going to kick him in the lips. Maes stiffened protectively, sometimes I wonder if he remembers I'm not a girl. Or his daughter for that matter. I can protect myself anyway. Don't need some growling father-like figure protecting me from everything. Mustang let go of my hand from just one look at Maes. Yea, be afraid of the look I know I am.

"Bye now!" I grabbed Maes's hand and walked out of the restaurant away from Mustang. Maes waved good bye to the silent blue clad alchemist. We trailed the way back to our current home.

"Kitty."

"Don't say anything yet! I know it was risking a lot to take his offer. We need any offers like that though! We don't have too much to live on and free food was very generous of him. I won't do anything like it again if you want!" He looked at me questionably then grinned.

"You act extremely girly sometimes~" The hell? Did he just say I'm girly?

"Hey! This disguise was your idea!"

"I'm just saying you pull it off really well~" I hissed at him swiping at his arm roughly.

"I'm not girly!"

"I know! I know! Jeez calm yourself. Is it that time of the month again?"

"Mother f-" I went to punch him this time but he dodged easily giving me a playful smile. "Forget it! I'm just an amazing actor!" I yelled pointing at him in anger and strode off into the house, ignoring the soft chuckles behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this stupidity that came from my brain~<strong>


	2. miss you

**Thank you all so much for the comments it makes me so happy~ This one probably isn't as good as the last (not that the last was all that great) but I needed to get an update for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own FMA~ or really anything for that matter.. I own my computer~ Paid for it with my own money~<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked into the bar I went to before. I need to see Wolf again, he seems too much like Maes to be a coincidence. Though it didn't amuse him when I treated the girl, Kitty, with some chivalry. Maes was a doting father so I guess it makes sense. I saw him washing the counter quietly, and walked over smiling.<p>

"Nice to see you again. Thanks for lunch yesterday, Kitty really appreciated it."

"No it was my pleasure. You two seem to be great people to be acquaintanced with." He looked at me questionably.

"You know if your after Kitty I swear you'll have to get through me." I blinked in surprise. After Kitty?

"Your kind of known as a womanizer."

"No no! Don't worry she's a little young for me!" I reassured the oddly named bar tender.

"Good. She's probably too much for you to handle anyway. I swear that girl purposely tries to drive me nuts." He sighed looking tired.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"I offended her on the way back home so she took my keys and hid them so when I come home today I'm going to have to beg to get in." He ran his fingers through his hair looking a bit stressed.

"That's a little over board isn't it?"

"Tell that to the one who did it."

"Well you know what type of wife she'll be to the lucky man she marries~" I snickered a reply. He looked at me alarmed by that statement.

"What am I teaching that kid! Becoming a monster!" he hit his head to the bar, but quickly allowed himself to calm down. "So you want something to drink?"

"Just a beer would do." He gave me a light beer and a glass then continued his cleaning.

"How have you been?" I looked up at him from his simple question.

"I'm fine. Just been having trouble finding one of my old subornants."

"Huh. Really? You sure they want to be found?"

"He wouldn't willingly leave his brother by himself."

"Then how can you be sure he's even alive?"

"Because Edward wouldn't go down that easily!" Wolf looked at me in surprise then smiled gently.

"Guess you thought pretty kindly of that kid didn't you?"

"He was a loud mouthed, insufferable brat." I grumped.

"Yea Kitty can be that way. Doesn't mean I don't think she's great." I looked at him curiously. I guess Fullmetal was fun to tease. Even if he wasn't very good at following directions he still was a smart kid that was devoted to helping his brother. Poor Al's taken the disappearance of his brother hard. I'm starting to forget what the kid looks like except of course for the cobalt yellow hair and matching gold eyes. Huh. Kitty kinda looks like Ed then I guess. That's too much of a coincidence that someone who looks like Huges is living with a girl that looks like Fullmetal.

"How did you and Kitty meet?" I asked quietly holding back my suspicions.

"Didn't you already ask that? We met because Kitty was an orphan and I was separated from my family."

"Yes but how?" I asked slightly irritated with the unspecific information. He seemed slightly perplexed for a second then sighed.

"Well it's nothing special just.. h-.. she needed someone to comfort her.." His expressions sadden and he was obviously upset over the memories I surfaced.

"I'm sorry I asked for too much." I sighed silently willing him back into his cheerful attitude.

"No it's alright. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you." He gave a strained smile and started a conversation with another customer. I don't really think I'll ever be able to understand him and Kitty. They're complicated people that confuse me. Wolf with his outgoing and open personality, but his hidden past and unwillingness to share. Kitty with her switching moods and confidence, but shy and quiet at the mention of the past. They start becoming completely opposite when their remembering things. What could've happened to them?

* * *

><p>Brother, I miss him. Why did he disappear before we even finished our journey and return our bodies to normal? No, It's not brother's fault. He had to have been taken by force! I wish I knew what happened to him. Just then I saw a flash of yellow from an alley up ahead. Brother? I ran to see where the quick glimpse of the color came from. I saw a figure with the same color hair as my brother walking away with the hood of their blue cloak shadowing over their face. I sped up and nearly tackled the person obviously scaring them because they tried to run. "No no! Don't be afraid I just wanted to talk to you!" I looked at their terrified face and nearly rejoiced thinking I found my brother. That is until they spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry then for how I reacted. What would you like to talk about?" They sound like a girl. I guess this person is slightly fragile looking compared to my brother. I didn't even notice that she's wearing female clothing. Plus if anyone scared my brother the way I scared her he'd be screaming with anger not apologizing.

"Oh. Um. I guess you look like someone I know. I'm sorry I'll leave you be." I turned to walk away from the girl but I heard her breath start to choke up. I looked back to see if she was alright but she had fallen to her knees and was hunched over holding her face in her hands. "Are you alright!" I asked in alarm. She just nodded tears dripping among her fingers. "I didn't hurt you when I grabbed your arm did I? I'm so terribly sorry! I can't always tell how rough I'm being because I'm in this armor and such! I'm such a klutz really I-" I stopped what I was saying because she shot up and punched my arm then went to cradle her knuckles in pain.

"You didn't hurt me! I'm just weak! So just shut up and stop reminding me!" She yelled tears staining her red face. She really does look like a girl version of my brother.

"I'm s-"

"Don't even say it!" She gave me such a murderous glare it competed with teacher's. "I'm the one who should be sorry!" She started crying again though this time she clung to my uncomfortable armor. "I'm so weak! I always thought of myself as strong and resistant but one fucking kind word from you and I break down! All that fucking shit I've been through and I become weaker instead of stronger!" I gently as I could pat her back to calm her shaking figure. We stayed there for awhile, I don't really know how long and once her breathing started to return to normal I tried shifting away. The only problem was she had fallen asleep holding onto me tightly. Really, She's a girl she should be more careful with strangers and where she falls asleep. I calmly lifted her up in a bridal position and wondered what to do. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring her to the dorms. I'll need to ask her where she lives when she wakes up. I strode back to the dormeries ignoring the curious looks from other passerbys.

"Alphonse!" Havoc ran up to me grinning from ear to ear. "What is this I see you carrying so tenderly?" I stuttered getting why he's so amused.

"Some poor girl that got upset and fell asleep in an alley! I don't want to wake her because she was so sad and it might upset her more! And leaving her was out of question!" Havoc blinked in slight surprise.

"Wow, Well that was thoughtful. She looks a little small." I nodded staring at the frail girl. She had almost identical features to my brother but she was definetally more feminine with her softer skin and fragile appearance. No wonder I was so worried I hurt her. She didn't have any of my brother's muscles and her skin wasn't calloused and rough. But she didn't look healthy at all either. She's extremely pale and I can see her ribs even through the white dress she wears under her cloak. No, this girl very different then my brother.

"Yea.. I'll go let her rest in brother's bed then when she wakes up I should get her something to eat." Havoc smiled at this.

"Lemme talk to here when she wakes up too."

"Oh. Ok." I walked into my brother's dorm and set her carefully in his bed. If we had a long lost sister I bet she'd be her. I sat down parallel from her and couldn't help but imagine her as my brother laying there asleep. This is really familiar, Just like when I'd watch over brother's sleeping figure. I guess it's a little more weird that I'm watching a girl but it's not like I can even do anything to her. I hope she wakes up soon.

* * *

><p>Sunlight danced through my eyelids making me see red spots. Putting my hand up to shadow over my eyes I gave a quiet growl. "Stupid Sun." I eyed my surroundings searching for the source of it. As soon as I noticed the window in the wrong place I froze in place. This is not Wolf's house. My heart was pounding in my chest and my mind was frantically searching through the muddled mess of "where am I?" and potential threats of "I could be in danger". Slowly it started to come to me that this is my old dorm and I was with Al last. Reileaf poured through me drowning me for a second. I can't stay here, I'm not supposed to be here. Wolf'll be so disappointed. Did he see my ears and my tail! How would I explain that!<p>

"Are you okay now?" Jumping from the sound I snapped my head around to see my little brother sitting there watching, like he always used to. "I'm sorry this is the second time I've startled you." He carefully leaned forward still in his sitting position. "I'm Alphonse. What's your name?"

"Kitty." I could practically see him glow with excitement.

"Do you like cats?" Dear god.

"They're.. cute?" That's the best I can come up with?

"That's so cool that your name is Kitty! Is it actually your name or a nickname?"

"I guess a nickname?" Alias, nickname, eh what's the difference. Can't really just lie to Al can I?

"Why's your nickname Kitty? Is it close to your real name? Do you like cats so much everyone calls you that?"

"Um.. My friend told me I act like a cat so I'll be called Kitty and he'll be Wolf."

"You act like a cat?"

"That's what he told me."

"What's your real name?"

"Just.. Call me Kitty." There was a knock on the door and Al went to answer it. Standing outside was Havoc, Breada, and a dragged along Fuery.

"Hey Al! How's your guest?" Breda looked in with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh! Kitty is fine~ She just woke up~!" Al chirped then looked at Havoc questionably. "You told everyone about Kitty?"

"Uh, Yea! To.. Help you bring her home!" Havoc rubbed the back of his head.

"Kitty..? Were not helping with a cat are we?" Breda asked suspiciously.

"Oh! No no no! Her name's just Kitty~" Al smiled then came back to retrieve me. I pushed my hood up farther to hide my face better and defintaly hide my already squished ears. "Come on Kitty. It's very cramped in here we should go to the office." He offered out his hand so he could lead me there. As much as my pride told me to inform him I didn't need help, Another part of me needed comfort from my only family. I smiled and grasped the large gauntlet of the armor my hand the size of a toddler's in comparison. He led me out and the others looked at me curiously. They held their questions back till we reached the office then bombarded me. Falman and Hawkeye looked over at the commotion we're making, also slightly curious of me.

"So Kitty Al told me you were upset what happened?" Havoc shooed away the other questions for his.

"It's nothing really~ Something just happened a while ago that's made me a bit emotional~" I offered them the truth however vague it was. These people were always nice to me, lying to them is really wrong.

"Where do you live? We'll take you there." Al offered. I shook my head and tried to muster up an excuse to keep them from me and Wolf's sad little run down home.

"I can find my way back by myself~ Thank you for offering~" I smiled truly proud of my younger brother's kindness.

"Why don't you stick around for a bit then? Al should make some friends around here to occuopy his time." Hawkeye said smiling a warm smile at me.

"I don't want to be a bother…" I looked away thinking of what would happen if they found out. Would they even still accept me if they knew I was a chimera? Especaily if they find out who I really am?

"Your no such thing!" Havoc grinned ruffling the hood on my head. I quickly pulled it back in place earning some looks from the others. "It's not raining in here the hood nesicary?" Havoc looked concerned the hanging cigarete adding to his frown.

"I'm sorry but if it's not too troublesome I'd like to keep it on…" I spoke carefully trying not to hint that there's a problem or raise suspiciousons. Al smiled quickly picking up on my reluctance to share and accepted it as a personal secret.

"So Kitty where are you from?" Breda questioned. What do I say? I can't say resempool.

"It's just a small little town you wouldn't know it~" I cringed slightly at the lie.

"If you say so. Where're your parents? Think they're getting worried?"

"I don't have any parents." Everyone froze at this they're faces slowly going from shocked to somber expressions.

"Oh." This time Fuery was speaking. "Who do you live with?"

"A friend. His name is Wolf." I said in a happy tone to try to cheer them up. And get them to stop pitying me.

"Wolf and Kitty?"

"Yup~!" I chirped my already dissipated pride took another blow. Just then Mustang came in with an unreadable expression on his face. He made his way to his own office but caught sight of me. Surprise slightly stirred in his normally emotionless face.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Everyone looked at Mustang in question.

"You know her?" Al asked pointing at Kitty softly.

"I mostly know her guardian Wolf, but yes I know her. What is she doing here?"

"I surprised her in an alley and she got upset and fell asleep so I brought her here!" Al spoke at a thousand words per minute pace. I looked over at Mustang's reaction.

"Jeez Kitty no wonder Wolf is always so worried about you. You allowed yourself to fall asleep and be taken to somewhere you didn't know by a complete stranger." Actually, I do know this place and my brother isn't a stranger. But thanks for the concern anyway, Bastard.

"He's not looking for me is he?"

"No but I can guess he will be."

"It's fine then~ I'll see him later~" I smiled remembering I had the keys to our little house. Lucky we found the key under the mat when we first came to the little house or we wouldn't have been able to get in. Well, There's always the windows.

"You mean your staying?" Mustang asked incredibly.

"What harm could come from making friends?" I smiled hiding the fear that even making friends with the people I used to know could cause too much harm for any of them to bare. Mustang lifted an eyebrow then gave a so called charming smile.

"It's nice to see you act so sweet considering your distasteful attitude towards me. If you think I didn't notice you scowling at me yesterday your wrong." My smile slipped and I gave a feral growl, comes with the cat part I swear! Then huffed and turned my head.

"You and Wolf were acting like pompous idiots. I couldn't help but scowl." Al tilted his head and looked at Mustang curiously.

"What was going on yesterday?" Mustang grinned at Al's question.

"I accidentally ran into Kitty and her groceries flung everywhere, so being the gentleman I am I offered to bring her and her guardian, Wolf to eat lunch with me. She accepted obviously charmed by someone like me offering her to eat with me." Roy smugly announced and I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Thanks for the free food. But," I backed away from him slowly. "Your not some pedophile are you? Your a very creepy old man." Mustang nearly dropped on the ground dead from that accusation. Havoc and Breda were holding back snickers, even Hawkeye had a grin.

"I guess you're not as charming as you thought!" Havoc commented. I snickered to myself and Mustang got up sending me a glare.

"No. Even if I was I wouldn't dare even coming 2 miles from you with how protective Wolf can be." I smiled a mischievous grin. Obviously Maes set down the rules with Mustang recently. Looking at the others around me, memories built up and my eyes watered from the happiness of seeing them again. That stupid place turned me into a weakling, I swear I'm acting more like a girl without trying.

"Are you alright?" Al questioned me as soon as a tear slipped.

"I'm perfectly fine! I uh.. just remembered something." I shifted uncomfortably from the looks they gave me and hid my face further. Silence fell over the office and the others seemed to have a wordless conversation among themselves.

"It was so nice to meet you Kitty. Now if you don't mind these idiots have some paperwork to do." Hawkeye shot her gun off making it just barely miss Mustang, Mustang scattered into his office and the other's got to work. "Go have fun you two, like kids should." Al then dragged me out of there quickly.

"Sorry about that Ms. Hawkeye just likes it when everyone is being productive." I smiled sadly, yes Al I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ I'll try updating again next week~ Also! this one is like 1,000 words shorter and I'm sorry bout that!<strong>


	3. suspicious chimeras

**Sorry~ Short. again. I feel like my writing keeps getting worse the more I write.. Also the song was just a filler pretty much.. Lame I know. But the song is really beautiful you should give it a search sometime! Boats and birds by Gregory and the Hawk. I changed a tiny bit cause I don't think there's rockets in their universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist. Also! All song rights go to Gregory and the Hawk~<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but stare. Kitty looks so much like my brother she could be his replica. Of course there's a lot of things that make Kitty way more different then my brother. She looked at me curiously then continued walking. I know I said we'd do something fun, but what do kids Kitty and my age do for fun? Kitty looks like she's brother's age. Brother and I would read, spar, and play cards in our free time. But do normal kids our age do those things?<br>"Kitty?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What do kids our age do for fun?" she stopped and blinked in confusion, probably thinking about how stupid my question was.  
>"I was hoping you'd know." She scratched her head and chuckled a bit. This time I looked surprised.<br>"How 'bout we go down to the canal and skip rocks?" She offered all I could do was nod my head.  
>The canal was a little ways off and we didn't really have anything to say to each other so the walk was silent.<br>When we reached it Kitty flopped to the ground and stared at the slow moving water.  
>"I'll get some rocks!" I announced before scrambling around hunting for perfect rocks. She just glanced at me with that sad smile of hers. I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed but Kitty has just had this depressed look to her for the whole time I've known her. I could just be bad at telling how others are feeling but I'm not sure if that's it. I piled the flat rocks next to Kitty and skipped one into the water. It skipped about 2 times then plummeted into the water. Kitty grinned then skipped her own rock 5 times. It went like that for awhile, every time I skipped a stone a little bit further Kitty somehow managed to skip it at least 1 more skip more then mine.<br>"Brother this isn't fair you must be cheating!" I huffed. Kitty stared at me in shock then I realized my mistake. "Oh Kitty I'm sorry it's just you look so much like my brother, not that you look like a boy or anything! But this is so much like how me and brother would act."  
>"It's fine. I think I should had home now, bye Al." Kitty got up, brushed off her clothes, and walked off. I hope I didn't upset her again. Sighed, well the best way a walking suit of armor can sigh. I wonder why Kitty always seems so sad. I wonder if brother would have been able to help her cheer up the way brother sometimes does. I miss brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Al. I shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have skipped rocks. Looking up I noticed I had walked all the way back to the abandoned little house. I opened the door then let myself fall onto the rotten couch. I shouldn't have done anything with my brother! I should have left immediately and cut off ties with him as soon as I woke up. No! I shouldn't had broke down and fall asleep in his arms! What's wrong with me? Seeing him only made me miss him more. When he called me brother I thought I was going to die. I'm letting Al go through this loneliness too, all because I got myself abducted and, changed those months ago. I miss him so much, I want things to be the way they were, but nothing will be the same will it? I'm a freak now. My breath hitched and I finally realized I've been crying. I'm so weak now. I allowed myself to cry for a while staring off at the walls.<br>"Kit. Kitty. Wake up." My eyes opened drowsily, the blurry form of Maes in front of me. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. "God Kitty you ok? You look like you've been crying. Also why in the world did you leave the door unlocked? You have to be more careful." He fussed over me; I forced a smile gently onto my lips hoping it would fool him.  
>"Sorry if I worried you Wolf." obviously it didn't fool him; maybe it even worried him more.<br>"Ok Kitty tell me what's wrong." My fake smile slowly dropped and I curled into a more fatal position. Tears welled my eyes again and my voice constricted.  
>"I miss Al." Maes' features softened at this.<br>"I'm sorry." I stayed there for a long time till Maes finally picked me up effortlessly, which I hate, and brought me to my room. "Kitty... I'm sorry. I know how close you and Al were. I miss my family too." He muttered after setting me down.  
>"I can't stand lying to everyone anymore! I need to be there for him! I need to complete our goal!" I cringed realizing how weak and desperate I just sounded. Maes sighed and pat my head.<br>"Yea Ed alright I get it," I stared at him in shock; I haven't been called Ed in months! What made him say my real name? It couldn't have been a slip up because he's already used to calling me Kitty. "We'll come clean." The next words that came out of his mouth stunned me. A purr suddenly erupted into my throat showing how truly happy those words made me.  
>"Really? No more lying?"<br>"Yea." He smiled at me I pounced hugging him tightly giving my own smile.  
>"Don't worry! Everything will be ok! We'll be happy and be with our family! What are the chances something bad will happen? Even if something does happen it's worth it!" I rambled excitedly, already imagining how we're going to tell them.<br>"But," Maes cut into my daydreams. "We're already Wolf and Kitty to them so it'll be harder to come forth with the truth.  
>"Why?"<br>"They know us as different people. We need to make it less of a shock to them."

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk thinking about what to do. There's word on some non-military chimera sightings. Sure I was already aware that there were volunteers during the war that were changed into chimeras. Hell, chimeras aren't even illegal. Even after the "Tucker incident" the military still found them too useful. But now they're more careful with sharing chimera secrets even within the military. And now they found some unrecorded ones that could be dangerous. That's not a problem for me. I'd rid any threat from the city if it gets me closer from a promotion. No, the problem is, all clues point to Wolf and Kitty. All sightings describe them, there's no information on them, and there's reports on them occupying an abandoned house. Things aren't looking up for those two. They seem normal enough I would have never guessed they were chimeras. But now that I think about it, it makes sense. They're always acting strange and secretive. I know I wouldn't tell people if I was a chimera either.<p>

Sighing I looked up at the ceiling almost as if asking what to do. I can't help them or anything. If the military wants to investigate them I have no say. Even being caught warning them would get me in trouble. What am I thinking? I hardly know them! So what if they _seem_ nice. They're possible threats! Keeping things safe and following orders is my job! I can't just start caring what happens to two chimeras that could be pretending to be normal people! I must follow my orders, not sulk around at the thought of them being arrested! But it feels so wrong. These people became friends in such a short time. Forget it, just see what happens.  
>"Colonel Roy Mustang." I looked up to see a saluting soldier I didn't really recognize. "I've been sent to inform you of a new order for you."<br>"Yes, go on."  
>"You are to help in the arrest of some suspicious persons, official names unknown. Known names are Kitty, a young girl official age unknown. And Wolf, middle aged man official age unknown."<br>I kept my indifferent mask on but I was honestly stunned.  
>I am going to have to help arrest them myself. I am going to be the friend to stab them in the back. This is where following orders becomes hard.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled over at Maes. He brought me to the bar this time. Apparently everyone's missing they're 'Kitten' as he put it. But as soon as I walked in I wasn't just being called Kitten. Suddenly I had a million cat related nicknames and some even relating to my temper. I don't really mind as long as I don't hear any cracks about my height. I'm not short damn it!<br>"Kitty" I looked up at the voice that referred to me normally.  
>Walker, the guy that owns this place smiled a smug grin.<br>"Finally got your attention! Thought someone slipped you some drinks. That's illegal so watch your self! Any way I got a small job for you." I growled. I know under aged drinking's illegal dumb ass. Even if I wasn't aware from finding out myself, which I learned a long time ago so that's not true. He tells me like every time I walk in. Wait, I let the last part sink in.  
>"Job?" His smug smirk got wider.<br>"Yea! You're a pretty girl Kitty! I need more customers! Soooo how about you do something for entertainment?" He's not really asking me to do this is he?  
>"I can't entertain."<br>"Come on~ Not even singing? Every bar needs a pretty girl up singing!" I stared at him.  
>"You have to be kidding right?"<br>"Sorry Kitty, it's not even fully my idea. A lot of people here today want to see it!"  
>"No. I don't sing."<br>"Wolfie says you sing in the shower all the time" I stared at him in shock, then I sent a glare straight to Maes.  
>"Wolf you traitor!"<br>"It'll be fun!" So yea maybe I sing in the shower sometimes, but so does everybody. How would I even be able to still pretend I'm a girl and sing? I can't disguise my voice while singing can I?  
>"No." This time Wolf came into the conversation.<br>"Kit, it's something new to try and test your boundaries." Yea, translation: 'while your up there and your trying to sound like a girl while singing. I will break down laughing if your voice cracks.'  
>"I'm not doing it."<br>"Yes. You are." Wolf's voice sent chills up my spine. Why is he so set on watching me screw up!  
>"Fine."<br>"Great! So you play piano? It's ok if you don't." My memories went back to times when I was into other things other then alchemy. Did I ever know an instrument?  
>"No, I don't." I sighed in defeat. What was I going to sing? I only know a few songs. Then it clicked; the lullaby mom would sing us. I stood up near the piano Walker was hoping I knew what to do with. Everyone turned their attention towards me obviously they've been waiting anxiously seeing if I'd be convinced to go up. Coughing nervously I adjusted my vocal chords to try to pull this off.<p>

"If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<p>

But you can shoot far away from me  
>And never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<p>

If you be my boat  
>I'll be your sea<br>A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>I live to make you free  
>I live to make you free<p>

But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
>And past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>Far from here where the beaches are wide  
>Just leave me your wake to remember you by<p>

If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<p>

But you can shoot far away from me  
>And never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>Stardust to remember you by"

I huffed, embarrassed about singing that in front of a large amount of people. But mostly because I ended up sounding like a girl even on the few times I messed up. Honestly I even scare myself.

* * *

><p>I laughed joyfully at Edward's sulking form. We were walking the path back to our humble little rotten home.<br>"I can't believe you did it!"  
>"Shut up! Sometimes your worse then that damn bastard Mustang."<br>"Hey! You think the animals they mixed you with were female?" He sent me a terrifying glare from that comment.  
>"Yea well" He wasn't able to say much because a loud voice interrupted him.<br>"Kitty and Wolf! Your under arrest!" Men in the military coats grabbed them and put them in restraints.  
>"What for!" Ed yelled at them.<br>"Suspicious persons, and illegal entry to foreclosed property." The one holding Ed growled. "Now please shut up, you're wanted by the _military_ not the police."  
>I growled at them this time.<br>"And why is it were so important to the military that the police can't handle it?" The man just tugged Ed's hood off and stared at his ear for a second before regaining his composure.  
>"Suspected as unrecorded chimeras, obviously now confirmed unrecorded chimeras." He growled right back at me. "Sick, There have been missing people reports happening. Have you two been killing people and eating them?" Ed started to look half alive at that question.<br>"No! Were not emotionless beasts!" I yelled, my temper was quickly disintegrating and I'm reverting into a more animalistic state of mind. Back at the strange chimera containment facility, I had been quick to acting that way to survive. Obviously the accusation was putting the animal side high in survival mode.  
>I glared, my throat sore from the rough vibrations growling causes. Ed's eyes were wide and he whimpered.<br>"Calm down Wolf, don't cause any more trouble then were already in. It's fine, were caught, nothing can reverse that." He counseled me. I groaned, I'm being told to stay calm by the kid that blows up at any word related to 'short' even if it's not directed towards him. Then it caught my eye. Roy Mustang, looking guilty and surprised. Even if he was more of Maes' friend I thought he befriended my Alias too. Guess that's why he looks guilty.  
>"Hey Roy~" I grinned maliciously, taking my anger to a new turn. He jumped at my tone of voice.<br>"R-Roy?" Edward looked at him in shock and hurt. Roy turned his head away. I would too if Ed looked at me that way.  
>"So good to see you again~" I sing songed sadistically.<br>"Colonel Mustang? You know them before now?" One of the other men asked.  
>"We've talked before yes." He looked at Kitty and I with his same indifferent mask, but his eyes obviously were asking for forgiveness. The others took us into a military van and left us in the back.<br>"He didn't know we were chimeras and report us did he?" Ed asked quietly.  
>"Doesn't seem like it. I think they needed an alchemist to help with handling cases where alchemy is involved. Were chimeras so were in that category, and Roy must've been the first alchemist on call." My temper was simmering down a bit but wasn't calmed enough to not flare if someone even poked one of us.<p>

* * *

><p>They opened the van's back doors after what seemed like hours of driving.<br>"Out." The officer growled. I whimpered at his tone, I wish I wouldn't be so weak. Maes gave me a protective look but I didn't want him going off on them again. Jeez is this how Al felt when dealing with me? I climbed out calmly only glancing at the officers snarling and keeping calm demeanors. I guess chimeras are pretty scary. Animals with human wits, though not all of them keep their wits. I bet it's even freakier considering we've been able to pass as humans for a while. I don't blame them I guess. I think being more weak and cautious must have done a number on my 'acting before thinking' way of dealing with situations. Won't Al be proud? Or would even Al fear me? Maes and I were shoved into an office probably to wait for the officers next orders.  
>"Let's start things simple. Who are you really?" I stared at him in shock. Should I say? I opened my mouth to speak.<br>"Who we were has nothing to do with who we are now. Sorry, being forced into experiments do that to you."  
>"Forced? You weren't some crazy cultist volunteers?" the officer looked slightly taken aback.<br>"Nope~ Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was your precious military that did it to us~" Maes grinned like a mad man. The officer turned towards me.  
>"You! You seem more," He paused thinking of the right word. "Submissive. What are your names?" Did he just call me submissive?<br>"Wolf and Kitty." I huffed feeling slight pay back was given with my unwillingness to talk.  
>"That's not the right answer." He ground out.<p>

"It's the best your getting for now." Maes grinned. The officer looked ready to say something else. But someone interrupted his tantrum of questions.  
>"Your orders have been satisfied Soldier stand down. You were to capture and contain the chimeras, now it's my job to see to what happens next." The man saying this, I recognize.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How smart and pretty you are~" The bloodied alchemist pet my jawline. "your perfect~"<em>

* * *

><p>The man that made us this way! So it's true, the military's in on this! The man leaned over to my ear and in a hushed tone whispered.<br>"So you're one of the ones that kept their mind? I knew you were special #20~" I felt sick to my stomach. He's the bastard changing people. A guard from the facility grabbed Maes but the cruel bastard personally kept hold of me like I was his favorite toy. Once we were away from the others he smiled at us both.  
>"I missed you both so much~ Wolf, Kitty~ or really Maes, Edward~"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! revelation! Military is evil! You probably guessed.. What fic is the government <span>not<span> the bad guy? Anyway! If it seems rushed thats cause it is rushed. Also! Any ideas you want to share I'll gladly consider~ And be honest in reviews! I don't care if I get a cute "It's good" but I'm somewhat of a perfectionist so any "you misspelled this"; "this doesn't make sense";and, or "were you even thinking when you did this?" I'll even take the hefty "You suck!" If you got a reason to back it up. Help me grow as a writer~ So maybe in the future I'll look at it and won't think it's horrible and stupid. Thanks~**


	4. alert! Author Note for all my stories

**Hey anybody that had read or enjoyed my stories. I've kinda went on an unexpected hiatus and I am so sorry for that!** **The truth is I** **can't say there was a reason... I do have life issues that may restrict me but who doesn't? I was honestly bored with some of my stories... So here's what is probably going to happen**

**"**I'm behind the mask**" will either be edited or rewrote all together. I like it and all but I find it's really unoriginal.. Your supposed to be having fun while writing your fanfics~ Plus I was updating it on Wednesdays while the new episodes of South park were still coming on. heh~ Anyway this could, if I let myself, be dropped. Probably not but there's the chance.**

**"**me, you, times two**" I don't know... I can honestly say that it's gonna be hard for me to continue this without help. It was written on a whim to get an idea out of my head. It has no plot.. I do like the dialogue and humor in it though~ The brothers Allen and Edlyn amuse me so it's possible I should just drop this story and write about them in their alternate universe... I believe I didn't even write it well enough either. Mustang was not as surprised as he could be or something.. I like reactions, possibly not good at writing them.**

**Next! The good news you were hoping for! (at least some of you..)**** my only Soul Eater fanfic! my first fanfic! Mah babeh~!**** "**Sorry**", Will be continued! things could go a few ways with this and I'm proud to say no matter what one outcome will happen. It will be continued! I like the idea, I like how the characters interact, I like the invisible plot in my head that I know and you dont~ nehhh~ *sticks out tongue* So the only logical thing to do is continue!**

**Now, I need to put this straight. Do NOT tip toe around me hoping you won't hurt my feelings or anything like that when you review! I like flames! I do! I am the one who put these stories up publicly and if I could not handle flamers then I should not put my stories up! I personally hate hurting others feelings so I can understand, but I'm telling you now. Don't hold back with me, I can defend myself if I don't agree with you and I will not think any differently of you for speaking your mind! I say I like flames but what I really love is constructive criticism. I love when someone helps me improve whether harsh or not~ I can say that I'm better at drawing then I use to be because of honest people pointing things out that I could improve. I still need improvement and I'm willing to listen~ Now this long authors note most of you probably didn't read at all or read only a little (don't blame you.) This will most likely later be deleted.. Unless you want it to stay. I'm not too embaressed of my stories to keep the old junky stuff so if you want I will keep the old versions of rewrote stories up. Thanks for reading (or not) hope you will continue your reading and review~  
>any questions?<br>PM me~**


	5. author note!

**Go check out "These masks" in my stories!**


End file.
